Loving You
by Epiphany19
Summary: Spike returns to SunnyHell with soul. Season 7. What will Buffy's reaction be? Please reviews my first fic
1. Default Chapter

Loving You

Spike walked to the front door of the Summer's door, He hesitated to knock. He could feel her, she was in the living room. He peeked through the window. She was watching the telly. He hesitated to knock again.

' I ave a soul now, she has to luv me. She got wha she deserves. NO! I'm a monster, all the things I've done she could never luv me.'

' But I have to try.'

He knock on the door.

' Who could that be at 1:00 o'clock in the morning'

Buffy opened the door.

' Spike! It's Spike! A very dirty looking Spike! What did he do to his hair?!'

" Hi…Buffy…" Spike gave a weary smile.

"Spike! You're here….you're back… where did you go?.. And what the hell did you do to your hair?!"

" My …Hair?" He slides his hand through his brown curly locks.

' She notices my bleeding hair, not the fact a have a soul. Bloody Hell!'


	2. Africa

Africa

" Uh.. Buffy I ave to talk to ya…. Can I come in?"

"Wha..um yeah sure."

Spike sat down on the arm chair. While Buffy sat on the couch.

' He looks strange. He looks sad. And guiltly? No Spike and guilt do not go to together' Buffy thought.

'Her air grew back. She looks beautiful and god she smells so good.' Spike thought.

" So you wanted to talk." Buffy said.

" Uh..yeah.. I ..how's little Bit?"

" Dawnie's fine. She goes on patrols now. Giles is training her she is doing well. She's good with a sword. She stopped stealing and her school work has improved. And I sound like my Mom. She missed you . I ..Dawn missed you..and I'm babbling so Buffy is shutting up now…"

'God could I be more of a motor mouth.'

"Nibblit is slaying. My word. Ripper is back? …I missed the Bit too."

" Among other things" He mumbled.

" Yeah Giles came back right after you…a lot of stuff went down ."

" Wha happened?"

Buffy explained everything with Tara dying and Willow who went all crazy. Giles and Anya trying to stop her. And how Xander saved to day.

" Glinda's…dead. And Xander saved the world."

Tears welled up in his eyes remembering Tara.

" Spike are you ..okay?"

"Uh yeah..s'fine"

" You wanted to tell me something"

" Yeah…I ..Buffy..luv..I ..well ya see the thing is ..that ..I"

" Spike just spit it out"

"William"

" What?"

" Call me William please"

"Okay, William spit it out."

" I …have a soul"

"What … are you serious?"

Spike nodded.

" You're serious…..I don't know what to say…I…How?"

" A demon, I went through some tests and poof a soul"

"Demon? Where"

' She is so cute all in shock, speaking in monosyablles'

"In Africa."

"AFRICA?!"

So what do you guys think. Suggestions, comments. Gimme feedback Please!


	3. Homeless

Homeless

Buffy and Spike talked for the rest of night. The sun was going to start rising soon. Spike stood up.

"I best be going now, sun's going rise soon."

" Where are you going to stay, Spi…William?"

"My crypt where else, pet."

"You kinda can't go there." Buffy said.

"Why the hell not."

"Clemkindagottiredofhousesittingandsomedemonscameandtorchedtheplace…" Buffy babbled.

"Slower Slayer.and breath this time."

"Clem kinda got tired of house sitting and some demons came and torched the place…"Buffy offered a small weary smile.

"Bloody fucking hell! I'm homeless!"

"Kinda" Buffy stated.

" You could just stay ..here?"

William flashed a sexy smile.

"On the couch!" Buffy added.

"Right then…thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll go grab some pillows and a blanket."

Buffy left to find the linens. William looked around. The house hadn't changed much. William saw the liquior cabinet and made a mental to check that out later. Buffy came in the room put linens on the couch and headed for the stairs.

" Goodnight William." She turned on stairwell and offered a sweet smile.

" Goodnight Buffy" he smiled back.


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares

Dawn came bouncing down the stairs at 7 o'clock. She went into the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.

Dawn was finally happy. Buffy actually wanted to be alive. Giles was staying in Mom/Willow & Tara's old room, and she could finally go on patrol life was good.

A small moan interrupted her thoughts, coming from the living room. She stopped and listened.

"no…ahh..no….stop…so much..blood…"

'okay, someone is in the living room. Was it Xander? Why would Xander moan about blood? What the hell?

Dawn tiptoed out of the kitchen and peeked into the living room.

"Holy shit, it's Spike!" Dawn gasped.

"No…stop…it wasn't me…no…please!"

'He's having a nightmare? When did he get back? Why didn't anyone tell me?'

William started thrashing in his sleep, crying and yelling.

"no…make it go away…I didn't…PLEASE STOP!!!"

'Buffy. Get Buffy. He looks so helpless and what happened to his hair?!"

Dawn bounded up the stairs and raced to Buffy's room, slammed the door open. Buffy sat straight up.

"Dawn what…time is it? Buffy mumbled.

"BUFFY SPIKE'S…"

" In the living room yeah I know, he had now where else to sta…"

"BUFFY! He's crying. I think he is having a nightmare. You gotta do something!"

Buffy remembered all those times she visited Angel and when she would wake up Angel from his nightmares. Angel was so scared and he had been having them for like a 100 years and he still freaked out.

' Poor Spi…William, he's William now. Gotta remember that. William right.' Buffy thought.

Buffy went down the stairs to the crying vampire.

Giles walked out of his room and bumped right into Dawn.

"What in bloody hell is going on? Is there a bloody stampede in here!"?

" Giles, Spike'sbackandheishavinganightmareandIwenttogetBuffy…"

"Spike's Back! BLOODY HELL!"

*************************************************************************************

William was thrashing on the couch, crying when Buffy came into the room.

"Please…no…NO!!!" William screamed.

Buffy kneeled in front of the couch.

"William! William! Wake up! It's okay"

' Okay that is so not working' Buffy thought.

William starting screaming.

' Oh right Spike's a heavy sleeper. Forgot about that.' Buffy frowned.

She put both of her hands on his shoulders and started shaking to wake him.

" William! William!"

"Wha…(sniffle)…Buffy…I…oh god…so much…blood..(sniffle)"

William looked at Buffy with sad, teary, red, puffy eyes.

"William it's okay…shh…it's okay….ssshhhhh" Buffy cooed.

She wrapped her arms around him, so that his head rested between the valley of her breasts.

" Buffy I'm sorry…so sorry what I almost…did…I…" William sobbed.

"William I forgave you for what happened that night."

"How could you…I'm a monster." William shuddered.

"No your not. Would a monster protect a girl by being tortured by a Hell God? Would a monster risk his life for me and my sister."

"But..I.."

" No. William these things you've done are in the past. The people you've killed can't forgive you, but you can apologize to the people that are alive now. And you can forgive yourself."

"Buffy…I love you."

"I know"

'God, I know' Buffy thought.

William drifted off to sleep in Buffy's arms. And Buffy heard a humming noise.

' He's purring' Buffy thought.

She giggled.


	5. Money

Money?

Dawn went off to school a little while after William and Buffy fell asleep together.

Sometime in the afternoon Giles came downstairs. He had been looking through his books trying to interrupt a prophecy that included a Slayer dying twice. He came upon the scene in the living room.

' Good Lord, she had fallen for another vampire.'

Buffy stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes William was still purring.

' He's like a kitty, a big kitty. My own kitty vampire. God he is so sexy. No bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts. Spi…William is not a sexy kitty vampire. He's a monster with a soul. And he still loves me. I want him. I always want him. And I like him…most of the time. Damn it I think I could try a relationship with William. Maybe I'll ask him on a date.'

She noticed Giles in the room.

"Giles…" Buffy whispered.

"When did he get back?" Giles asked curiously.

"Last night…Giles…Spike had a soul." Buffy stated.

" A soul? Good Lord."

"Ya know I'm right bloody 'ere." William said tiredly without opening his eyes. He snuggled more into Buffy's breasts.

"William…uh…do you…or…should I tell…everyone about../"

William sat up.

" My soul. My way in hell, pet. Xander will laugh is arse off and everyone will pity me. I don't want any bloody pity." William growled.

" Okay your choice…just trying to help…" Buffy mumbled.

" Just remember luv I'm not bloody peaches. I do not moped or brood and might I add I'll never turned into that Nance boy."

"Angel is not a Nancy boy! And don't call me that."

" Buffy I was talking' about me mortal self."

" I thought you were always bad." Buffy sneered.

"Uh yeah…bad…right…I'm the Big Bad…evil…you know." He lied.

"Righhtttt, okay Big Bad."

"Buffy I've been looking through that prophecy it's taking longer then I expected to translate." Giles said.

"Good idea Buffy, I'll go um call."

*************************************************************************************

Later that day, Dawn came home from school. Literally jumped on William and gave him a great bear hug.

" I missed you too, Little Bit."

" Where did you go? Why did ya leave? You didn't even say goodbye."

" I had to go and…see a demon…about…um money. Right money." William lied.

" Money. You left for 3 months for money." Dawn said, so not believing him.

"Yeah."

"Sure."


End file.
